1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for generating subimages of an image to use to represent the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image may be represented in different image formats. For instance, in a bitmap format, such as Tagged Image File Format (TIFF), a bitmap data structure includes a bit for every pixel of the image and provides a value for the pixel, such as a white space value, color value, grayscale value, etc. The Image Object Content Architecture (IOCA) file format allows for “sparse” tiles such that the bitmap image 12 can be composed of multiple tiles that can be located at any position and have any size. Areas of the IOCA image that are not covered by a tile are empty (white).